


Touch No Evil, Drink No Evil

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [112]
Category: The Unusuals
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cops, Gen, Humor, Partnership, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know how many potentially fatal germs are in a police station?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch No Evil, Drink No Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> Prompt by cashay at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, Germaphobe (72 words)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559367.html?thread=78827271#t78827271)

"What's with the counter washing, Banks?" Delahoy demanded of his partner. "It's a police station."  
  
"And do you know how many potentially fatal germs are in a police station? Or the coffee pot in the break room?"  
  
Walsh paused in pouring himself a mugful.  
  
"And a good thing we know the odds are low for dying of coffee poisoning," The sergeant ended their conversation in his usual deadpan. "Now, a case, gentlemen."


End file.
